


Harry's Voice

by Kalira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Harry Has A Support System, Possession, Well - Freeform, Whether It's Good Or Bad. . ., but gently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Harry has had a Voice in his head that offers advice (and sometimes sharp commentary).Now something has happened that has never happened before (a letter? forHarry?) and it's time for a new adventure.(This story is constructed of minifics and shows glimpses of an alternate universe.)





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So this began a few days ago on [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rthstewart**](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/)'s [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html) when I answered the prompt [any, any, life counseling with the voice in your head](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5946495#cmt5946495).
> 
> And then wound up, after some comments (thanks, [](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/)**alexseanchai** ), writing the next piece, then a few more . . . and then I figured I should collect the pieces elsewhere and also perhaps stop cluttering them on the ficathon if I was going to keep adding them. I may expand the pieces a little from three sentences as they update here but they will still be minifics.
> 
> I'll add pieces as they come to me (probably rapidly at the moment, the first four pieces were written in the past two days), and may wind up sliding pieces in between earlier ones if I decide to show something I skipped over at first. (I have no idea how far I'll take this yet.)

_How dare he! That ham-fisted oaf!_ Harry sighed as the voice in his head railed at Uncle Vernon, used to it, and watched the letter - a _letter_! addressed to _him_! - shred in his Uncle's hands. _And you!_

 _What? What did I do?_ Harry asked, wounded.

 _Honestly,_ the voice said heavily, _there will be more, and when there are, shove one up your shirt, you little fool._


	2. Chapter 2

_What's 'Hogwarts'?_ Harry wondered, fingering the paper of his very own letter under the dim light of his cupboard's single bare bulb.

 _. . .home. It's home._ his voice said, and Harry startled, his throat tightening, wondering if- if it could possibly be. . . _But it will also be hard,_ his voice said sharply, _we will need to prepare you for this._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This minific was a bit longer than three sentences even [on the ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5959039#cmt5959039) originally, and I rearranged and expanded it slightly here.

Harry hung back shyly after entering the robe shop at the end of the busy - magical! - street, watching a lady across the shop measure another skinny boy.

 _Oh, that's a Malfoy; they're snobbish but not bad to associate with, really._ his voice said, and Harry frowned, making a little confused sound. There wasn't an answer immediately, only some 'musing' feelings, and then. . . _Actually. . . You could definitely use a Malfoy in your corner, particularly while you're young._

 _Erm?_ Harry questioned, taking a tentative step forwards, looking back at the boy. He was very blonde and kind of pointy.

His voice sighed. _Go make friends with him._ he instructed Harry. He smiled, moving happily towards the other boy as another lady came to ask him if he needed Hogwarts robes. He nodded shyly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rearranged and expanded a bit from [the original ficathon post](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5967487#cmt5967487) again.

_What's happening?_ Harry asked nervously, hoping his voice would have something reassuring to offer as he glanced around at the other first years, all filing after Professor McGonagall. It was somewhat comforting that everyone else looked just as nervous as he felt, even Draco Malfoy, but . . . only a little.

 _Hush, it'll all be . . . fine._ his voice said, and the distracted tone made Harry fidget anxiously. _Shh. I'm going to go . . . quiet. Just for a bit. I'll be back, don't worry, but I'll . . . interfere with things that need to happen if I speak to you now._

And then he was gone, even as Harry plaintively asked what he was doing, what _needed to happen_.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally Professor McGonagall settled the battered hat on Harry's head, and he tried not to squirm too obviously, fingers curling into his trousers. What was this even about? What was supposed to-

 _Well, what have we here?_ a voice said in his head, but it wasn't _his_ voice and Harry stiffened, throat locking with the impulse to yell.


	6. Chapter 6

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was shaking _before_ the hat screamed directly around his head, and he slid off the stool hurriedly as soon as Professor McGonagall removed it from his head. It took him a moment to figure out where he was supposed to go, rattled by the uncomfortable feeling and even more so by the lack of his own Voice in his head.

Of course, the shrieking and jumping from the red-and-gold table jogged his memory quick enough, and he shook his head and moved that way, catching a glimpse of the sharp pout on Malfoy's face as he walked between the tables.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry bit his lip as he trailed after their prefects as instructed, with the rest of the new Gryffindor First Years. Several of the others were talking amongst themselves but Harry was . . . too nervous.

A gentle bump against his shoulder and he glanced sideways, then ducked his head, gently bumping back against Neville, who smiled shyly back at him, looking more than a little nervous himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry inched through the portrait hole revealed behind the Fat Lady (that seemed rude, Harry thought distractedly, but she answered to it) and into a warm, inviting room filled with tapestries and rugs and a roaring fire and-

 _Oh **lord** ,_ his voice said suddenly, _everything is so **red**. Gryffindors, why did you have to be a blasted lion. . ._

Harry smothered a giggle and looked around, feeling . . . warm and welcome here.


	9. Chapter 9

_Do you really mind?_ Harry asked, and _felt_ a sigh. _That I'm a little red lion?_ he added, half tentative and half poking.

 _I'm not . . . surprised._ Harry's Voice told him. _I shall soldier on. In the bloody deluge of red._

Harry pestered at his Voice with questions, partly in earnest curiosity and partly in need of reassurance after he had gone quiet during the Sorting and the feast.

 _Harry. Go to sleep._ his Voice finally said, in an impatient tone. Then, before he could protest. . . _I will be here. I assure you._

Harry sighed, nodding, and snuggled deeper into the plush, _amazing_ bed he had been told was _all his_ while he was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or chat fandom with me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira), or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
